In today's insurance industry, automotive insurance customers may enroll in voluntary vehicle mileage reporting initiatives, which may influence an individual's driving risk assessment and qualify a policyholder for insurance premium discounts. Currently, vehicle mileage reporting is performed by sending notifications through postal mail requesting a mileage update from the insured, which may require the insured to manually enter the mileage online. Due to these manual and cumbersome methods of updating the vehicle mileage, insurance policy holders often ignore or overlook reporting vehicle mileage to insurance carriers, which may result in policyholders missing opportunities to receive valuable discounts.
Therefore, it is useful to provide a convenient process to facilitate the reporting of vehicle mileage, but these processes present several challenges.